Christmas 2018 Contracts
Christmas Contracts | Christmas Ships | Achievements | Destinations | Materials Welcome to the Christmas event! This year, we will be helping young Eva and nurse Clara Barton. First, you will buy Eva's matches and in return get a special Christmas Ship (10 contracts). Then the exploration of the entire map will become available! Eva and Clara Barton are traveling to America. Eva hopes to find her family there, and Clara is going to establish a Red Cross branch in the United States (9 x 4 contracts). The event will end on January 15, 2019. Update 27 November: *'Event content: '''Today, the Global Quest was introduced: Christmas Tree. For each contract you complete, you will get one gem (in the final reward chest). Also, buildings are now covered in snow and Birthday wrecks are replaced by Christmas wrecks. *'Non-event content: Mechanical part requirements have been reduced, Birthday ships require fuel instead of peanut oil for upgrades, the capacity of certain ships was adjusted, and Cement Factory has a lower sailor cost. Four new motor ships have been added: Sydney Lasry, Maudie, Tippecanoe, and Cincinnati. '''Update 4 December: *'Event content:' Feeling lucky? On Thursday you can gamble away your gems on the Christmas Chest. *'Non-event content:' A new permanent contractor was added: Danish engineer Ivar Knudsen. Vintage offers are back! Every two days, you will be offered a ship from a previous event. Two new motor ships were added: Calaumet and Laconia. Update 11 December: *'Event content:' A new Challenge was added. And 17 new Christmas Ships were added: HMS San Nicolas, HMS Actaeon, HMS Jewel, HMS Melbourne, HMS Atlas, HMS Castalia, HMS Reindeer, USS Comfort, USS Solace, USS Mistletoe, SS Kyarra, MS Jutlandia, Sisu, SS Sierra Ventana, Eisvogel, MS Oranje and HMHS Aquitania. These are the last of the Christmas Event Ships. Special Christmas Ship This event is similar to the Halloween Event in its design. After completing 10 contracts for Eva, you will receive a special Christmas ship: Snowball. Then, you can choose to do contracts for either Eva or Clara, who will allow you to upgrade Snowball’s crew or capacity. Depending on your player level, you will receive one of the following ships: Eva All the contracts in this event are based on the player's level. To calculate the exact material requirements and rewards of Eva's contracts, visit SP Help-Eva. Hard Choice: Eva or Clara After receiving your ship, you will have to choose between Eva and Clara Barton. Eva's contracts will reward Crew Tokens ( ), which you can use to upgrade the crew of Snowball. Clara's contracts will reward Capacity Tokens ( ), which you can use to upgrade the cargo of Snowball. To calculate the exact material requirements and rewards of these contracts, visit SP Help-Eva I and SP Help-Clara I. There are a total of 9 stages, each containing 4 contracts. You can switch between Eva and Clara at the start of every new stage. Between stages, you will have to complete many Explorations. On the positive side, these Explorations reveal treasure chests and depletable destinations. The travel time to this destination is 2 hours and the crew cost is 30 . Exploration During this event, you will be able to (or forced to, depending on your outlook) explore the entire world map. As you do Eva and Clara's contracts, you will encounter lots of treasures and some lucrative, but depletable destinations. The Quest Line proceeds as follows: Christmas Tree **The Global Quest was completed on 7 December 2018. This content is no longer available.** Christmas Tree is a Global Quest in which all the players of Seaport participate together. As with any other contract, you get rewards for delivering materials. However, in a Global Quest, completing a contract also awards one or more progress points. Collectively, players need to gather 18 200 000 progress points to complete the quest. Every player receives 4 reward chests at different milestones and 1 final reward chest at the end of the quest. The chests get better as you go along. There is no limit to the number of contracts you can complete. And you can share in the rewards even if you only complete a few contracts. However, in your final reward chest, you get one gem for every completed contract. The contracts differ per player: everyone delivers different materials and gets different rewards for completing a contract. The travel time to Christmas Tree is 1 hour and the sailor cost depends on your level. A new achievement has been added for the completion of Christmas Tree contracts: Generous. Milestone Rewards Challenge Challenges are a type of contract that require you to deliver materials in exchange for rewards. Unlike other contracts, there is no contractor and no storyline. There are 5 stages, each comprising of 5 contracts (so 25 contracts in total). For each contract you receive 1-5 gems, and at the end of the stage you receive gems and a captain. To calculate your resource requirements, visit the Seaport Help pages and decide for yourself whether or not the rewards are worth the costs: Challenge I | Challenge II | Challenge III | Challenge IV | Challenge V = Storyline = Eva Eva (Hard Choice) Clara Barton Category:Events Category:Contracts Category:Christmas